


The Mysterious Lady in the Blue Van

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Murdock wurde in o.g. Folge von Kopfgeldjägern entführt und als Köder für das restliche A-Team benutzt. Er konnte fliehen und fand Unterschlupf bei einer jungen Tierärztin namens Kelly Stevens, in die er sich Hals über Kopf verliebte. Am Ende der Episode besucht Kelly Murdock im Krankenhaus. Face und Murdock sprechen nun über diesen Besuch.





	The Mysterious Lady in the Blue Van

Titel: The Mysterious Lady in the Blue Van  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2007)  
Fandom: The A-Team (Serie)  
Episode: 3.22 Bounty  
Charaktere: HM “Howling Mad” Murdock, Templeton “Face” Peck  
Pairing: --  
Worte: 2073  
Rating: gen, Freundschaft  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len fürs Beta lesen.

 

Summe: Murdock wurde in o.g. Folge von Kopfgeldjägern entführt und als Köder für das restliche A-Team benutzt. Er konnte fliehen und fand Unterschlupf bei einer jungen Tierärztin namens Kelly Stevens, in die er sich Hals über Kopf verliebte. Am Ende der Episode besucht Kelly Murdock im Krankenhaus. Face und Murdock sprechen nun über diesen Besuch.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Lyrics by Peter Andre “Mysterious Girl”.

 

…watching the sun go down  
The tide is drifting in  
We can get closer now  
And feel the warmth within  
Cause I'm lookin' in your eyes…

 

Kelly: Am I ever gonna see you again?  
Murdock: Of course you’re gonna see me again. How could Murdock ever forget the mysterious lady in the blue van, who appeared out of nowhere, just to save him?”  
(Episode 3.22 Bounty)

 

“Whoa.” Face wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht. „Hier steckst du also. Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht, keiner wusste, wo du genau bist. Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht.“ Der Krankenhauspark war großzügig bemessen und es gab jede Menge versteckt liegender Winkel. Face war froh, dass er Murdock endlich gefunden hatte. Es war ein heißer Tag, doch unter dem Laubdach des alten Baumes war es angenehm kühl. 

Wenn man nicht wusste, dass man sich auf dem Gelände eines Krankenhauses aufhielt, und die weißgekleideten Pfleger und die Militärpolizei ignorierte, fühlte man sich fast an einen Picknickplatz irgendwo in einem Park erinnert. 

Face stellte einen Pizzakarton auf den Tisch. Auf der Bank auf der anderen Seite saß Murdock mit untergeschlagenen Beinen. Er sah nicht auf, als sich Face auf die andere Bank setzte. Peck zupfte grinsend an seiner „Uniform“, die aus einer rot-grün-gestreiften Weste, einer roten Krawatte und einem weißen Käppi mit dem Logo „Gino’s Pizza Parlor“ bestand. „Ich als Pizzabote getarnt, kannst du dir das vorstellen?“, plauderte er weiter, verunsichert von dem Mangel an Reaktion. „Ich sehe so was von albern darin aus. Ich wollte meine italienischen Schuhe dazu anziehen, aber Hannibal bestand darauf, dass es Turnschuhe sein müssten. Aber er ist schließlich nicht der einzige, der mit Maske und Kostümen umgehen kann.“ 

Er räusperte sich und rückte nervös seine Krawatte zurecht. „Es ist deine Lieblingssorte: Peperoni und Pilze.“ Face klappte den Pizzakarton einladend auf. „Leider ist sie kalt geworden, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind ja immer noch so streng. Ich meine, wie oft wird schon jemand versuchen, einen Patienten aus einem Krankenhaus zu entführen...“ 

Er unterbrach sein nervöses Geplapper und räusperte sich erneut. Rückte seine makellose Krawatte zurecht. „Ja, also... ich konnte eine der Schwestern überreden, sie in der Mikrowelle aufzuwärmen. Willst du sie nicht essen, bevor sie wieder kalt ist?“ Er erwartete eine Bemerkung über Mikrowellen und Weltraumhamster. Oder irgendein obskures Wissensschnipselchen über Pizza. Er bekam – nichts. 

Und so trat jetzt ein, was selten geschah – Face gingen die Worte aus. Aber das Schweigen, mit dem der sonst so quirlige Pilot sein Geplapper beantwortete, ging ihm auf die Nerven. „Murdock. Du... warum gehst du nicht ans Telefon? Ich muss dir in den letzten zwei Wochen bestimmt mehr als zwanzig Nachrichten hinterlassen haben. Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, das weißt du doch“, setzte er sanft hinzu. „Hannibal oder ich wären früher vorbeigekommen, wenn nicht Decker hier ständig herumschnüffeln würde. Er ist immer noch stinksauer. Vermutlich weil er gerne ebenfalls tun würde, was diese Kopfgeldjäger getan haben. Aber er hat immer noch keinen handfesten Beweis, dass du mit uns in Kontakt stehst. Du bist hier also weiterhin sicher.“ Er grinste. „Ein paar der Typen, die das Krankenhaus beschatten, sehen so aus, als hätten sie schon Wurzeln geschlagen und Staub angesetzt.“ 

Normalerweise telefonierten sie drei-, viermal pro Woche miteinander, wenn sie keinen Job erledigten. So blieb Murdock über das Team auf dem Laufenden und die anderen über seinen Zustand. Meist benutzten sie eine Telefonzelle irgendwo, an einer Tankstelle oder aus einem Restaurant. Manchmal auch das Telefon im Van, die einzige Nummer, die sich Murdock merken konnte. Aber nach der Entführung hatten sie im Schwesternzimmer oder am Empfang angerufen und gebeten, weiter verbunden zu werden. Nur für den Fall, dass Decker auf die Idee kommen würde, Murdocks Anrufe überwachen zu lassen. 

Doch auf die codierten Nachrichten, die Face hinterließ, kam keine Antwort von Murdock und so hatte er sich schließlich in Mr. Lee’s Wäscherei eine Uniform von „Gino’s Pizza Parlor“... ausgeliehen. Obwohl Hannibal gesagt hatte, sie sollten Geduld haben und Murdock erst einmal die Entführung verdauen lassen. Er war nun einmal nicht besonders geduldig.

Face stand auf, trat um den Tisch herum und setzte sich neben Murdock. „Wir vermissen dich. BA knurrt und grummelt noch mehr als sonst. Hannibals Zigarrenkonsum ist nach oben gegangen und ich...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Leben ist ziemlich eintönig ohne dich. Und Billy. Und Socki. Oder wer auch immer gerade Pet du jour ist...“ Er verstummte unsicher. Ein schweigsamer Murdock schien ein Widerspruch in sich.

Schließlich hob der Pilot den Kopf und sah zu ihm auf. Er blinzelte ein wenig. „Sie hat mir Pizza mitgebracht, genau wie du. Peperoni. Keine Pilze. Sie war kalt. Und sie hatte schon davon abgebissen.“ Er lächelte schief.

„Sie?“, wiederholte Face verblüfft. „Wer? Wer war hier, Murdock? Das ist wichtig. Wenn Decker...“

„Kelly!“, entgegnete Murdock überraschend heftig und sprang auf. „Kelly war hier und Decker ist mir scheißegal.“ Er stieg auf den Tisch, hüpfte von ihm herunter auf die anderen Seite und lief davon, quer über die Rasenfläche, auf einen mit Bäumen dichter bewachsenen Teil des Parks zu. 

Face sah ihm einen Moment verwundert hinterher, dann stand er auf und folgte ihm.

 

* * *

Er fand Murdock auf einem Baum, dessen untere, ausladende Äste man bequem über eine Bank erreichen konnte. Als er sich im letzten Jahr von seiner Schusswunde erholte, hatte der Pilot – zum Leidwesen der Schwestern und Dr. Richters – viel Zeit damit verbracht, dort oben zu sitzen und zu lesen. Obwohl es alles andere als leicht gewesen sein konnte, mit dem Schulterverband auf einen Baum zu klettern. Er behauptete, der Baum helfe ihm dabei, schneller gesund zu werden. Aber wer wusste schon so genau, warum Murdock die Dinge tat, die er tat...

Face betrachtete seufzend die moosbewachsene Rinde und die staubigen Blätter, dann seine hellen Designerhosen von Theodore, aus Bel Air. Dann stieg er auf die Bank und hangelte sich auf einen der unteren Äste hoch, setzte sich vorsichtig in Murdocks Nähe. 

„Kelly“, meinte er nach einer Weile leise. „Das ist Dr. Stevens, nicht wahr? Die Tierärztin. Woher wusste sie denn, wo du bist?“

„Ich habe es ihr erzählt. Darf ich das nicht?“, fragte Murdock sarkastisch. „Schließlich ist das hier nur ein Irrenhaus, kein Gefängnis. Ich darf Besucher empfangen, solange ich mich normal benehme und sie nicht beiße.“

Face hob die Hände in einer entschuldigenden Geste und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht. Bevor er einen filmreifen Stunt hinlegen konnte, fing er sich wieder. Ein Zweig verhakte sich allerdings in seinem Ärmel, der mit einem leisen ‚Ratsch’ nachgab. Face betrachtete ihn seufzend – und die grünlichen-braunen Schmierspuren auf seinen Hosenbeinen. 

„Natürlich kannst du Besuch bekommen. Ich dachte nur... na ja. Du warst doch nur ein paar Stunden dort, bis wir dich abholen kamen. Und diese Kerle... sie hatte...“ Er unterbrach sich, zuckte mit den Schultern. Murdock kannte die Geschichte schließlich so gut wie er.

„Du meinst, sie hatte jede Menge Ärger mit diesen Kopfgeldjägern. Sie hatte ihn wegen mir. Also, wieso sollte sie so jemand wiedersehen wollen. Jemanden wie mich. Das wolltest du doch sagen, nicht wahr?“, entgegnete der Pilot düster.

Face hielt für eine Weile den Mund. „Du magst sie sehr?“, fragte er schließlich. Es war unbekanntes Gebiet, in das er sich da vorwagte. Was Beziehungen betraf, schien der Pilot die schlechtesten Karten zu haben. Welche Frau war schon an einem Kerl interessiert, der seit mehr als zehn Jahren in der psychiatrischen Abteilung eines Armeekrankenhauses lebte? Und dann wiederum hatte Murdock oft etwas kindliches an sich, dass einen ganz vergessen ließ, dass er ein erwachsener Mann war, mit den gleichen Wünschen und Sehnsüchten und Gefühlen, wie jeder andere Mann.

Kelly Stevens... er hatte sie nur flüchtig gesehen. Als sie beim Haus der Tierärztin ankamen, warteten die Kopfgeldjäger bereits auf sie, die Kelly als Geisel genommen hatten, um das Team zurück zu locken. Und kaum waren sie mit ihnen fertig gewesen, als in nicht allzu weiter Ferne Sirenen zu hören waren – Decker war im Anmarsch. Er erinnerte sich nur vage an eine junge Frau mit kurzem, braunem Haar und einem etwas runden, freundlichen Gesicht. Zu hausbacken für seinen Geschmack. Zwar hatte er gesehen, dass Murdock sie küsste, bevor er in den Van kam, aber mit Decker und allem hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht. 

Murdock nickte.

„Schon okay, das ist okay... schön.“ Face war schon wieder um die richtigen Worte verlegen. „Und sie?“ 

Der Pilot zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte seine Mütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und hielt den Kopf gesenkt, so dass Face sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. „Ich glaube, sie mag mich.“

„Das ist... schön.“ Face rieb an einem Fleck auf seinem Hemd, war sich bewusst, wie lahm er klang. „Und seht ihr euch wieder?“

Murdock sprang vom Baum und blieb vor der Bank stehen, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Lederjacke vergraben. Er hatte seine Mütze verloren und kickte mit dem Fuß gegen eine Baumwurzel. „Warum sollte sie noch einmal hierher kommen wollen?“, meinte er bitter.

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass der Pilot gelegentlich in Depressionen verfiel. Besonders nach einer seiner hyperaktiven Phasen. Zusammen mit dem Stress der Entführung und von Kopfgeldjägern als Köder für den Rest des Teams missbraucht worden zu sein... Face kletterte vorsichtig nach unten. „Jetzt mach’ mal langsam, Murdock.“

„Ich bin verrückt. Wahnsinnig. Ich habe das schriftlich, Facey. Was soll sie mit jemand wie mir anfangen? Sie sperren mich nicht grundlos ein.“ Murdocks Geste umfasste das ganze Gelände des V.A. „Ich bin nicht hier, um geschützt zu werden, sondern um die anderen vor mir zu schützen!“

„Was soll das denn? Du bist nicht verrückt – zumindest nicht verrückter als Hannibal oder ich.“ Er legte beide Hände auf Murdocks Schultern. „Du bist mutig, witzig, zuverlässig – hey, wie oft hast du uns raus gehauen, wenn Decker oder Lynch uns hatten? Klingt das nach jemandem, der verrückt ist? Warum sollte sie dich nicht gernhaben.“ Face schüttelte ihn leicht, hielt Murdocks Kopf fest, als der sich wegdrehen wollte. „Du hast dich in sie verliebt.“ Das war keine Frage. „Und Kelly? Was empfindet sie für dich?“

Murdock schloss die Augen. „Sie ist... sie ist etwas ganz besonderes. Sie mag mich – sie mochte mich, bevor sie wusste, wer ich bin. Und als sie es wusste, mochte sie mich immer noch.“ Erstaunen schwang in seiner Stimme mit. 

„Das ist wichtig für dich, nicht wahr?“, erwiderte Face. „Ich meine, wir kennen dich zu lange, um uns noch an einer deiner Macken zu stören. Ihre Akzeptanz muss viel für dich bedeuten.“

„Was soll ich jetzt machen, Face?“

„Hör mal zu, du verdienst es, genauso geliebt zu werden, wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Vielleicht sogar mehr. Dass du Dr. Stevens getroffen hast, ist etwas… besonderes. Und du bist damit nicht allein, wenn du uns nicht ausschließt. Wir lieben dich nämlich auch, verstanden?“ Er lächelte, als der Pilot sich ihm in die Arme warf und ihn fest umarmte. 

Das war schon mehr Murdock, wie er ihn kannte. Er drückte seine Stirn gegen Murdocks. Dann schob er ihn ein wenig von sich weg und sah ihn an. Die schokoladenbraunen Augen des Piloten glänzten, aber seine Züge hatten sich aufgehellt. Es würde schon wieder alles in Ordnung kommen – soweit es das in ihrem Leben gab. „Komm’, wir essen jetzt endlich diese Pizza, bevor sie noch kälter wird. Und du erzählst mir alles von Kelly.“

„Kalte Pizza, eh?“ Murdock hatte seinen besten Mafioso-Akzent drauf. Er strich sich das Haar zurück und setzte sein Crazy-Willie-Beano-Haifischgrinsen auf. „Mikrowellen. Hast du eine Ahnung, was die mit deinem Blut anstellen, mein Junge...“Er legte Face den Arm um die Schultern. „Dafür verpassen wir in der Regel Betonschuhe.“

Face lachte. Er bückte sich, hob Murdocks Mütze auf und setzte sie ihm auf den Kopf. „Kelly ist Tierärztin, richtig? Hast du ihr schon Billy vorgestellt...?“

 

Ende


End file.
